


Friends with cuddle benefits

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, but also kind of caboose and wash, more like platonic caboose and wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington loved the feeling of a warm body next to him. It was his biggest secret, that he loved to cuddle. Back when he was still David he had a pet cat that always used to lay on him as he slept. As the years went on warm bodies became sign of danger but in his dreaming warm bodies were a comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with cuddle benefits

Washington loved the feeling of a warm body next to him. It was his biggest secret, that he loved to cuddle. Back when he was still David he had a pet cat that always used to lay on him as he slept. As the years went on warm bodies became sign of danger but in his dreaming warm bodies were a comfort.

Put it short Wash was a cuddler with paranoia who couldn't indulge in his cuddle DNA.

But now he was satisfied, there was a warm weight under his head and a heartbeat that wasn't his in his ear.

Wash's eyes snapped open. He didn't remember sleeping next to someone and he didn't know anyone he trusted enough to voluntarily sleep next to them.

Slowly, he lifted his head from the chest he was resting on and looked at the person he was sharing a bed with. He took in the blue pajama onesie, listened to the soft snoring but it still didn't seem to register.

It wasn't until he was staring at Caboose's face for ten seconds did he understand what happened.

"I keep telling you not to crawl into bed with me."

Washington wondered if it was worth lecturing Caboose when he's been doing it all week.

Caboose snored again. It was a tight fit on the bed, Caboose's limbs were spread every which way and Washington only ever had one pillow which was now under Caboose's head. But still he couldn't deny he was comfortable, if only a little cramped. The bed wasn't really made for two full grown men and it explained him half on top of Caboose.

He sighed before looking at the alarm clock, it was earlier than he usually woke up which was pretty damn early to begin with but he was already awake anyway. And he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again. Might as well get started with the day.

He was halfway through putting on his under armor when Caboose yawned awake. Wash turned and watched as Caboose rubbed his eyes with his fist like a child, his bleary eyes blinking awake. Caboose sat up and the blankets pooled around his hips, revealing the star patterns on his onesie Wash didn't see earlier.

"Wash?" Caboose called, his hair was messy, one of the ends spiked up while the other lay flat against his head.

Wash would like to think he was past having feelings that led to weakness. It always turned wrong for him in the end. But thinking something was cute was okay right? "What have I told you about sneaking into my room?"

Caboose looked utterly innocent as he said, "Not to do it anymore."

"And what did you do last night?" Wash asked patiently. He had all his under armor on and even though he was looking in the mirror he knew Caboose was giving him his best puppy dog stare.

"Sneaked into your room."

"Caboose you need to follow orders."

"I know." And even if he wasn't looking at Caboose's face he could just see the small frown, the big blue eyes filled with insecurity. It was surprising just how weak Wash was to Caboose, it disturbed him somewhat how much hurting Caboose pained him. But then he'd look at Caboose and it made sense.

"But I follow orders! I moved the crates yesterday!" Caboose's voice went back to his usual cheeriness at the reminder of his 'help'.

"Yes, Caboose, you helped a lot yesterday." Wash didn't want to mention that the crates were deliberately outside, or that Caboose broke most of the crates and subsequently the package inside. He also didn't need to mention the fact that Caboose ignored his original duties, the ones he was set out to do, in favor of talking with Donut. Yeah, best not to mention that.

Wash was about to put his armor on when Caboose whined, "Come back to bed Wash, I need my teddy bear."

"Caboose, I am not a teddy bear."

"Don't say that Washington! You are the best Teddy."

Washington sighed in defeat as Caboose appeared behind him, the blankets still attached to his hips. He followed Caboose's insistent tugging and did nothing to argue as Caboose sat on the bed, rearranging Wash's positioning to his liking.

Wash felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he obediently sat on Caboose's lap, his back to Caboose's front. He felt large hands on his leg and almost automatically he shifted so he sat indian style. He felt more than saw Caboose snuggled in the space between his neck and shoulder, Caboose's large arms snaked around his torso. They didn't say anything, these were one of the rare times Caboose stayed quiet or at least not so loud. His usual exuberance dulled to a low hum.

Washington sighed, it seemed like Caboose wasn't going to talk much today which was fine. It meant Wash got to relax more. Slowly but surely he stopped being stiff, leaning back more into Caboose's embrace. This was one of the rare times he found peace, his mind not thinking of anything strenuous and maybe it was part of the reason he wasn't too mad when Caboose disobeyed orders.

He closed his eyes and breathed easy, only opening them once more when Caboose started fidgeting around thirty minutes later.

"Caboose?"

Caboose's only response was to let go of Wash only to lift him from underneath and turn him so they were facing each other. Getting the hint Wash complied, Caboose always liked cuddling face to face the most though it was more like face to Caboose's neck as the (annoyingly) taller male nuzzled his head.

He turned, shifting so his arms loosely came around Caboose while Caboose hugged him snugly. He could feel Caboose's fingers gently carding through his hair and he pressed his face further in Caboose's neck, smelling his clean scent. For some reason Caboose couldn't really stand being smelly, one of the few traits he shared with Washington. Sometimes it was necessary to skip showers for missions but it was always with relief when he'd get back to running water.

"Wash?"

Wash grunted, his eyes closing once again but not really sleeping. No less aware of the world around him and the warm body next to his.

"You're the best cuddle buddy." Caboose confided.

Wash smiled, his lips lifting without his permission but it wasn't like Caboose could see. "You're the best cuddle buddy too Caboose."

The little 'yay' Caboose let out was enough to lift his lips a little higher.

A few minutes later Caboose yawned and Washington leaned back, taking in the unclear eyes and drooping head.

"You should go back to sleep, it's still early."

Caboose just nodded, his head dropping a bit. Washington released himself from Caboose's loose hug and laid Caboose back to bed, tucking him in.

"I'll wake you when it's breakfast time." He promised.

Caboose just smiled sleepily, his eyes already shut, the blankets tenderly placed over him.

"Okay Wash."

Wash smiled for the tenth time that morning, his eyes warm and his face overall suspiciously soft.

"Good dreams Caboose."

Caboose was already snoring.

OMAKE:

Wash put on his armor, quick and efficient, he was just about to put his helmet on when he heard Tucker's voice.

"Gaaaaay."

It was surprising how quick Wash's face went from soft and sweet to stoic and angry.

He turned his head and found Tucker in the doorway, thankfully clothed, and looking at Wash with this glint in his eye that said he saw at least the end of the cuddling.

"Whatever, not skin off my back. I was waiting for you to be an asshole and wake me up in the butt fuck of morning but this is a nice change. The more you play with Caboose the more beauty sleep I get."

"That'll be three laps around the base." Wash said with a little more steel in his voice than when he addressed Caboose.

"Favoritism! That's illegal, how come you don't make Caboose run around the lap?"

"Private Caboose doesn't cause trouble like you do and you know he's…" Wash left off trying to find the words that wouldn't sound so offensive.

"Dumber than a rock." Tucker provided.

"Something like that."

Caboose's loud snore jolted them and with a glance they both silently agreed to leave the room.

"You know Wash," Tucker started leaving Wash with a bad feeling, "If you're that lonely…"

"Please stop."

"I'm not putting out, but if your melodramatics gets too strong and your stoic bullshit gets to be too much-" Tucker's eyebrow did a twitch-y thing and his face took on a look to what Wash assumed Tucker thought was seductive.

"That'll be ten laps." Wash said as he put his helmet on.

"Bullshit. I thought it'd work! No one can resist this." He gestured to his sleep rumpled self and Wash held back a snort.

"Well you thought wrong. Now get to work on those ten laps."

"I haven't even had breakfast!"

"Too bad."


End file.
